The Strange House
by durrtysouthrp
Summary: Long ago grisly murders were committed in a house...but now years later 5 teenagers buy the house, but when they hear voices and red messages start appearing in the house, things don't get any better
1. Prolouge

The Strange House

Summary: Long ago grisly murders were committed in a house…but now year's later 5 teenagers buy the house, but when they hear voices and red messages start appearing in the house, things don't get any better…

Durrtysouthrp: Yo what's up dudes! Anyway here's a new story for ya and yes I will try to update my chapters for my other story but my little sister keeps on deleting them…anyway here's a new story! Also the prologue is very short because I only had like 5 minutes to write it…so sorry!

Prologue

November 14, seemed like a peaceful night for people…others aren't so lucky. The police received a hysterical phone call that led them to the most horrendous crime scene at the Defoe residence in Domino, Japan—an entire family had been slaughtered in their beds while sleeping peacefully.

The days went long and slow as the police and detectives try to figure out who did this ghastly crime. But then as the days went by, Rowel Defoe confessed to methodically shooting his parents and four helpless siblings while they all slept, like there was nothing to worry about. He claimed that he heard 'voices' in the house and drove him to commit the gruesome murders.

Now years later, 5 teenagers, whose names are Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Bakura, and Ashlyn Vera move into the house thinking there will be nothing to worry about….but will they be able to survive the haunted house?


	2. Chapter 1

Durrtysouthrp: hey there guys! Okay now I forgot to do the disclaimer in the prologue so don't sue because I own nada but Ashlyn!

Also Ashlyn is a girl.

Another thing Bakura looks like the Egyptian Bakura, you know snow white short hair, lavender eyes, and scar under eye yeah that one.

Now on with the story!

The Strange House

Chapter One

Ashlyn was researching on her laptop of different houses and listening to her ipod, when one of her roommates Bakura walked in. The soft click of the door brought up eyes and then went back on the screen.

"Hey there Bakura," she greeted not looking away, "So need something?"

"Yeah something to do, since Ryou, Malik, and Marik went to the movies without me I'm bored as heck but I decided to see how you're doing on trying to find a house for us." Bakura as he sat next to her bed.

Ashlyn sighed. "Well it's going slow as I expected, since I have to look at almost every single thing on the house and also know the history like when it was built and crap like that."

"So we're not getting out of this cramped apartment any time soon?" Bakura asked.

"There's 50 yes and 50 no," Ashlyn replied.

"That's sad," Bakura said.

"You're telling me," she agreed.

Then they heard laughing as people opened the door. "They're back; well keep us up to date." Bakura said getting up and closing the door behind him.

Ashlyn sighed again and then thought, 'we're never going to find a house at this rate…wait hold it what's this!' then she clicked on it and she read it and a smile crept up. "Yes I found a house! And it's only…oh holy crap 80,000 dollars! Oh well that's why we saved up a whole lot of money…better go tell the guys about this!" Ashlyn then opened the door and went where the guys were. She saw that Marik was acting like a shark while Bakura was playing the jaws theme while Malik and Ryou were on the couch and their sheep-dog, Shaggy, was lying on the ground asleep.

Ashlyn sweatdropped. "Guys what exactly are y'all doing?" she asked. "Nothing," they all said as Marik got up and Ryou and Malik got off the couch. "Anyway guys I found our new house!"

"You did!" they all exclaimed and rushed over to her. "Yeah…but its 80,000 bucks," Ashlyn replied.

"Don't worry that's why we have rich-boy Ryou over there." Marik and Malik replied. "Hey!" Ryou said.

"Don't worry buddy we'll pay you back a 1,000 bucks every two months." Bakura replied.

"Alright," Ryou said.

"Anyway look here's the house." Ashlyn said showing them.

"Whoa," the guys all replied. It was weird looking but perfect since they were all weird, well except Ryou, but he was learning. "Then let's buy it! It's perfect!" Marik exclaimed. "Okay let me just call the realtor then," Ashlyn said and walked back into her room phoning the realtor.

(A week later)

"Are we there yet?" Marik kept on asking Bakura who was driving the sleek black Mercedes Benz; he was sitting in the back with Ryou and Malik.

"No Marik." Bakura replied driving down the road. Ashlyn fell asleep with her head resting on the glass and she was dreaming…

**-Dream-**

**A man was leaning his back on a cave's cold wall, looking up. The cave was about a hundred feet and there is a large opening at the top. The dying man stares up through the hole and looks at the black sky with stars and a full moon, a sliver cast from the moon cloaked the man. He was saying something but it was unheard. He sat there motionless, still staring at the sky. Then two very low words came out and was heard, "…Watch out…" he said, dying as the sun light came into the cave.**

**-End Dream-**

"Hey come on, Ashlyn! Wake up!" Bakura said shaking Ashlyn's arm.

"What?" she asked half asleep.

"We're here!" Malik exclaimed.

"Okay I'm up! I'm up!" Ashlyn said opening the car door and stepping out of the car. Everyone else got out and they all looked at their new house.

Their house was a large, rambling; three-story Dutch Colonial looking home built in 1925. Because the property was long and narrow, the dark-shingled house sat sideways with the front door facing the elongated driveway. At the end of the 237-foot-long sat a boathouse, right at the edge of a creek. The weird characteristic of this house was two quarter-moon windows that looked like eyes, a feature common in Dutch Colonial homes, and they were overlooking the street.

"Bakura, what are you looking at?" Ryou asked as everyone looked at Bakura who with worry in his eyes as Bakura seemed to be under a trance looking at one of the windows. "Huh? Oh nothing. Come on let's get our stuff." Bakura said, still looking at one of the windows. 'That's weird it's like someone's staring at me.' He thought. But then, suddenly, when no one was looking, in the window, it seemed like a little girl was standing there and looking down on them. Ashlyn felt something looking at her and looked up seeing the little girl, 'Oh crap.' She thought.

"Guys look!" she said.

"What?" they asked.

"Look" then she saw no one in the window, "in the window," she finished. The guys looked at her like she was crazy.

"You still must be half-asleep or something." Malik said.

"Yeah," she said then looked back at them, "You're probably right." But when she wasn't looking the girl appeared again and disappeared literally.

Bakura and Marik took out some bags and Bakura called, "Come here Shaggy! Hey Ash, how do you think Shaggy will do here?" he asked her.

"Yes what if he gets lost or something?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah what if he does?" Malik asked as he pulled out the dog carrier, with a hyper sheep-dog in it.

"Hey don't worry besides Shaggy's has a good sense of smell so he'll find us." Ashlyn said.

"Yeah I agree with Ash, hey Malik, Ryou I'll race you to see who gets the best bedroom!" Marik said with a smirk, putting his bags in the driveway.

"You're on!" Ryou and Malik agreed. Malik let Shaggy out and he went by Ashlyn, and they put their luggage by Marik's.

Marik made a line, with a stick, in the ground for the starting line. "ON YOUR MARK! GET READY! GET SET! GO!" Marik yelled, as the three friends ran to the front door. Just as the two got to the front door a young man opened the door, surprising the three friends.

"What the!" the man said, as the three just missed running into him only falling over each other, with Marik, Ryou, and Malik. Malik was the first to get up and said embarrassed, "Oh sorry sir! We didn't' know anyone was inside."

"That's quite alright just be more careful," the man said, as Ashlyn, followed by Bakura and Shaggy walked up the stairs.

"You must be the realtor. Sorry bout my roommates they can be a little troublesome at times. So are you going to show us around?" Ashlyn asked with a smile.

"Sure, just follow me." The man said, but his voice has a hint that he was a little nervous, stepping out of the way.

"Sorry about the place being a wreck and all, it's just that no one has lived here in such a long time." The man said.

"That's fine, besides we'll get this place looking better in no time." Ashlyn said.

"Oh, forgive me. I never gave you my name, I'm Miroku. You will be happy to know this place has electricity and also water." Miroku said, looking around the foyer with a large spiral staircase in the back of the room. Also the floors were marble covered. To the right of this was the dining room with crème-colored, velvet-textured wallpaper lining the walls. In the center of the room, hung a crystal chandelier. Across the foyer was the living room.

"So why doesn't anyone live here?" Marik asked, looking at Miroku a little oddly.

"Well because no one will usually come driving by." Miroku replied.

"That's…weird." Ryou replied.

"Why won't anyone usually won't drive by here?" Malik asked.

"You'll find out soon enough if you wish to stay here." Miroku answered.

"Well do you mind showing us around some more?" Ashlyn asked.

"Of course." Miroku replied. Miroku led them into every room and the upstairs area where the bedrooms were at. Then they went back outside to get their things. "Well thanks Miroku for showing us the house." Ashlyn said.

"Your welcome, anyway if you need anything like questions or such feel free to call me." Miroku said, opening the door to his car.

"Alright thanks again!" Ashlyn replied as the 5 roommates gathered their luggage, and walked inside.

Then Miroku sighed as he was starting up the car, "Maybe I should have said that there are some ghosts in there and it's past…oh well they'll find out soon enough." Miroku then drove back home.

TBC

Durrtysouthrp: Well how was it? Please review! Also I need votes for pairings so please send them in your review! Well see ya!


End file.
